


Helping Hand

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Horny Clown, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You give Pennywise a 'helping hand'.18+ readers only. NSFW





	Helping Hand

You yawned for what seemed to be the fourth time. It was morning and you were sitting at home in your new...well, new-ish apartment and was resting. Thankfully, you managed to get a week off work. You turned up the volume up a little on the telly and had the wind knocked out of you as Pennywise jumped on top of you!

 

“GAH! Penny!”

 

The clown said nothing just purred, contently and nuzzled his face into your neck.

 

“What's matter with you today? You sure are affectionate.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with snuggling up to my human.” he said, simply. “Isn't that what two people 'dating' do?”

 

“Yes, but it's very rare that _you_ do, Penny. But I'm not complaining.” you chirped as you wrapped your arms around him.

 

Pennywise made a noise – purring you thought – and settled back into your arms. You both continued to watch the programme that was playing. Although it was almost drowned out by Pennywise's purring. You couldn't help but smile, running your fingers through his hair. Pennywise shifted so that he was now lying on the sofa with you pressed into his side and the back of the sofa.

 

You brushed your hand against the satin material of the clown's costume. Feeling rather brave today, and a little frisky, you moved your hand lower, easing it down to Pennywise's crotch. You were pretty sure his purrs had grown in volume. You rubbed along the silken pantaloons. You felt Pennywise growing hard against your hand as you continued your ministrations.

 

“Mmm, Penny...you're such a big boy.”

 

The clown didn't answer. He gave out a low, gravely moan as you slipped your hand into his pantaloons and gripped the hardening 'organ'. You pressed your lower region against Penny's hip, making him feel your warmth.

 

“You like that, daddy?”

 

“(Y-Y/N).” Pennywise stuttered.

 

“Want me to carry on, daddy?”

 

“Please.” Pennywise growled.

 

Biting your lip, you gave a long hard stroke along the tentacle like organ. You continued to stroke him, yet keeping your eyes on the clown that was shaking with pleasure.

 

You loved seeing Pennywise like this, completely and utterly putty in your hands.

 

You ran your thumbs along the tip of the tentacle, watching as a bead of pre-cum appeared and your thumbs moved to collect it.

 

“You wet for me, darling?” Pennywise simpered.

 

“You better believe it.” you grinned.

 

Looking down, you saw the other smaller tentacles come to life as you moved your hand. As you reached the bottom of Penny's cock, they wrapped around your wrist loosely before letting you go as you ran your hand back up. You quickened your pace.

 

Penny's eyes were beginning to roll into the back of his head, his mouth widening, showing off his long, sharp pearly whites. A throaty moan crossed with a growl escaped him. His hands were gripping the sofa so hard, he was ripping the material off. You swirled your hand around, creating a perfect friction that seemed to send a shiver down the clown's spine.

 

“You like that, don't you, daddy? You like your big cock in my hands. Or...in my pussy.”

 

A long low purr issued from the clown's throat. You grinned.

 

“You gonna cum all over my hand? You gonna cum hard for me, _daddy_?”

 

Pennywise's only response was another growl. You watched with wide eyes as the clown's face stretched a little, his teeth elongating as he came close to his climax. With a loud roar, he spurted all over your hand and couldn't help but give a moan of your own as Pennywise came undone. All that could be heard was panting. Penny's face softened back to the normal clown face. You smiled down at him.

 

“How did that feel, daddy?”

 

“My sweet...you're the best, my little human.”

 

You couldn't help but giggle at his words and planted a kiss on his red lips. When you drew back, he shifted so that you were now laying with your back on the couch.

 

“Daddy think it's now his little girl's turn to be satisfied.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Ay, Papi!_

 


End file.
